


Untitled

by VeraLan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraLan/pseuds/VeraLan
Summary: Hi, this is my first fic EVER and it had to be of my favorite OTP of course,i know there are like a million a/b/o fics  but yeah i couldn't think of anything else lmao. I'll gladly accept any criticism you may have so thanks in advance :) also english isn't my first language so it may have some mistakes but thanks for reading anyways.





	Untitled

The first time Suga got off to the thought of his best friend, he felt so guilty he couldnt even look at Daichi in the eyes, hell he even skipped practice for a whole week to avoid him. He felt so embarassed and disgusted with himself, because what kind of friend was he? what was wrong with him? 

The second time it happened, Koushi was in heat and it was slightly different. He still masturbated to the thought of Daichi but it he didn't felt the same things he felt the first time, he didnt felt disgusted, he didnt felt embarassed either ( not that he had time for that at that moment anyway). He just felt the arousal grow more and more every time he thought of Daichi's strong hands maping his body, remembering every spot that will make Koushi quiver with pleasure. Koushi was now thinking more explicit things, he was thinking how Daichi would feel inside of him, dominating him like the strong alpha he was (he didn't know if Daichi would be that kind of alpha but he could.t care less if he was gentle or dominating). None of the toys he used could come close to the real thing, even though Koushi's never been with Daichi, he just knew that the alpha would feel so much better. When he came he did it with Daichi's name on his lips, for the first time too, and he realized just how right it sounds coming out of him like that, he realized it wasnt just lust and desire what he felt for Daichi, it was love. He was in love with his best friend Sawamura Daichi. 

Right now it's practice time for Karasuno and everyone is supposed to be focused and doing their best for their upcoming matches, and I say supposed because there's this one captain who isn't paying attention at all even though he is the one who should be more composed and dedicated of them all. You would think Koushi was the one who was feeling awkward and unfocused on practice just like the first time he thought of his best friend in that way, but surpisingly, specially for him, he was feeling pretty normal. Daichi on the other hand, wasn't himself today and Koushi could easily tell, but what he couldn't tell was the reason for Daichi's lack of attention in pratice. Actually now that Koushi think about it, Daichi has been a little distant with him ever since the former got into his first heat, there is no way he knows that Koushi was in love with him or that he masturbated to him, he was sure of that so he discarded that idea quickly.

"Hey captain, what's wrong? you're not being your usual scary self"- Koushi appeared in Daichi's field of vision out of nowhere with that beautiful smile and those gorgeous eyes and that beauty mark, he wondered if the rest of his body would be scattered with more beauty marks just as pretty as the one on his face and looking like the night sky full of stars, oh god he could just take him to the locker room and start tracing his fingers on those numerous marks, trying to remember each one of them and then have his way-  
'Wait no what the hell am I thinking, this is Suga Im talking about, he is my best friend he will hate me forever if I even attempt to do anything like that to him'. Daichi scolded himself inside his head for the lack of composure he was showing, but he couldn't help it, after all, he has been in love with Suga since their first year at Karasuno. Daichi tried to make out an answer without screwing it up.  
"Uh? oh yeah im fine Suga, just a little tired, you know practice and graduation's almost here so yeah there's nothing to worry about haha, what are you? my mom?"- he almost made it if only he didn't make that mom comment.  
-"Then if I'm the mom you could be the dad"- before he could stop himself, Koushi blurted out that comment which, in other circumstances, it wouldn't have been so bad if only he wasn't in love with Daichi and actually wanting to form a family with him in the future. Man, Koushi had it so bad.  
Daichi wasn't any better though. At one pont in his life at Karasuno, he thought of Suga and him rising their own children, Suga waiting for him at home heavy with his child, and that's when he realized he was madly in love with him. But as much as he wanted Suga to know how much he loved him and wanted to take care of him for the rest of his life, he couldn't say anything to the setter, he couldn't risk getting rejected and what's worse, losing Suga's friendship in the process. Both of them wouldn't dare to make a move on the other for the same reasons not knowing that even the entire volleyball club could feel the tension between them and were just waiting for them to get together already.

-  
They were both in class right now. Suga wasn't really listening to anything, he was feeling a little dizzy since this morning, but he thought it was just because he hadn't been eating properly these days so he didnt gave it to much importance. After all, his heat wasn't due until next week so he didn't have anything to worry about. The teacher then enter the classroom, interrupting Koushi's train of thought, and announcing that he was going to assign a project to his class and said project was going to be in pairs. Now in different circumstances Daichi and Koushi would've run to each other in order to make the project together, but right now neither of them were moving, they were rooted to their desks not wanting to accidentally look at each other, and to make things more complicated. That's when Koushi felt a slight cramp on his lower stomach, felt a little bit more dizzy and his face started heating up. He didn't want to believe it, but there was no other explanation for his symptoms.He was going into heat. 'Of all the things that could happen, my heat had to come early' he thought, 'but maybe this is for the better, I will be excused from school for a few days and I won't have to avoid Daichi in the hallways and practice...even thought thats what I'm planning to do right now' But Koushi couldn't help himself, he could barely keep his eyes off of Daichi in normal days, now with his heat coming he didn't want to think what could happen if Daichi was within his reach.

Koushi didnt hear the rest of what the teacher said becuase of his internal monologue, and also because his incoming heat was kinda distracting him. That is until he saw a tall and strong figure standing in front of him which he made out as Daichi. He was talking about the project and how the teacher was the one making the teams and that they had ended up being together for the project. But he couldn't care less about anything of that right now, with his captain standing on front of him in a dominating stance. Or at leat that's how Koushi saw it in his heated state.

-"Hey Suga your face its kinda red, are you ok?"- Daichi asked with a bit of concern in his voice.  
-"Yes I'm ok, but anyway, we will be working together right? that's great"- Suga didn't know how he did it but he managed to form some kind of sentence in his heat-hazed mind.  
-"Are you sure? you dont look like you're ok you know? Actually, you've been like this since yesterday, today is looking worse though. We're going to my house once the class is over, that way you can rest a little and we can start our project." Suga looked at Daichi like he was about to protest, most likely about skipping practice, but Daichi didn't leave space for discussion, he didn't realized it but the statement he made to Koushi about going home with him wasn't just that, to Koushi it felt more like an order and he was more than willing to go with his alpha's request ( even thought they haven't even talk about their feelings he sometimes called Daichi his inside his mind).  
-"They can manage without us just fine, they are fired up enough with the new determination of going to the nationals. They know they can't be slacking and playing around, now come on let's go class it's over". It was as if Daichi had read his mind and knew what he was thinking. Suga couldn't say anything else, Daichi was already dragging him out of the classroom, his wrist caught in one of Daichi's big and strong hands. Suga wondered how those hands would feel on his body, his waist, down to his hips, grabbing his as-  
"Hey Suga, are you listening? I said we're going to have to wait a bit for the train so take a seat so you can rest a bit ok?"- Suga stopped his thoughts abruptly at Daichi's voice. He felt that not even a minute passed since Daichi dragged him out of the classroom, but then again, with his heat coming, he could barely make out what was happening in his sorroundings. It felt so nice to be protected by Daichi even though he knew he was only doing it because he cared for him as his best friend not something else, but hey he could still enjoy it right?.

Just as they climb in the train, Suga felt a pair of eyes watching him from afar. He started to fidget, he felt so uncomfortable. He dared to look around and came to a stop when he found those eyes looking at him like a piece of meat. He wanted to get out of that train quickly, he wanted to feel safe in Daichi's room or wherever, he just wanted to get those eyes off of him. A hand on his butt interrupted his thoughts, he snapped his head back to say something, but he couldn't say anything to the guy groping him.He felt so embarassed even though this wasn't his fault at all, he wanted to scream Daichi's name, but the last thing he wanted was the alpha looking at that scene.  
"What's a pretty omega in heat doing in a crowded place like this huh? Are you looking for an alpha that can knot you? I can do that for you, pretty thing". That was the last straw for him he didn't care if Daichi watch him like this, he needed to get out of there. Thats when a strong hand gripped the nasty guy's arm. Suga looked up and found Daichi with an expression he's never seen before in the captain. "Take your hands off of my mate before I rip it off". Suga felt his soul leave his body, first because he thought the two alphas were going to fight and he didn't wanted to cause a scene. And second because Daichi just called him "his mate", he knew it was only to get the other guy off of him, but it still sent a shiver down his spine when he heard Daichi say those words.  
Daichi still couldnt believe what he said, he called Suga his mate, how would the setter react to that, hopefully he would understand he did it because he got to get that guy away. "Tch, he isn't worth a fight, I can't find slut like that anywhere". In that moment Daichi saw red and punch the guy so hard, just as hard as when he hit a spike. "Daichi! calm down please this isn't worth it, come on this is our stop lets go".

-  
When they arrived to Daichi's house, the captain decided that it was a good idea for Koushi to rest on his bed and to calm down a bit. He went to the kitchen to get something to drink for Suga, when he felt like something just knocked the air out of his lungs. It was the most amazing and delicious scent he's ever smelled and he knew instantly who it belong to. He could be in the most crowded place in the world but he could still know that scent even though is the first time he smell it. He could recognize Suga anywhere.

The beautiful and sweet scent invaded the alpha's nostrils. He reacted almost instantly opening his bedroom's door just to found a very beautiful and very heated omega trashing on his bed, desperate to relieve himself in some way, and that way was by smelling Daichi's pillow. Daichi didn't know what to do, his instincts told him to just take Koushi here and now, but he knew better than to let himself go to like that. He didn't wanted to scared or hurt Suga, he didnt know if the setter liked him in the same way he did, he could've been smelling his clothes just because they belong to an alpha and Daichi just happened to be one. 'What are you thinking, Suga isnt like that, the train incident is more than enough proof that he wouldn't just go with any alpha. But then that means...'. With the last bit of his self control, he aproach the omega, slowly, and sat beside him.  
"N-no Daichi, d-don't get close to me right now, p-please" Koushi didn't know what could happen if the captain get anymore closer to him, let alone touch him. And that's just what Daichi did. He put his hand on Koushi's cheek, running his thumb along his cheekbone and that beauty mark that he wanted to kiss so much, Well, maybe that last bit of self control he thought he had, disappeared since he smelled the beautiful omega."Hey Suga, let me help you, I dont want to see you like this, come on, please?". Suga couldn't believe what he just heard, but also didn't wanted this to be just a heated-induced thing, He didn't want Daichi to think that he would say yes just to any alpha that would talk nice to him. "If you think that i would s-say yes just b-because your my firend or because you're r-reacting like that because y-you're and alpha, you're w-wrong, you should do t-that with someone you l-love,nghh".

That's when Daichi snapped and took Koushi into a warm and strong embrace, hiding his face in the crook of the omega's neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his best friend. "That's the main reason I want to help you, Koushi, because I cant take it anymore. I can't take how you smell and how you look so beautiful curling up in my bed smelling my pillow to help you get you off, god Koushi you're so damn gorgeous and I love you so much. When i said you were my mate in the train, i wish with all my heart it was true". Daichi whispered hotly against the setter's scent glands, bitting lightly in the process.  
Koushi couldn't take it anymore and came inside his pants. The feeling of Daichi's moist breathe against his sensitive glands was too much, but what finally made him let go was Daichi's confession, he couldn't believed Daichi wanted him the same way he wanted him, but he couldn't be more happy about it.  
"Oh god Daichi, are you being serious right now? b-because I can't bear the thought of you lying to me, I love you so much, I couldn't help sniffing your scent out of your clothes I just wanted you here with me. Or over me. Yeah that would be better" Suga said playfully, his heat making him aroused again. Once Daichi noticed this, he did just what Suga asked, he climb completely on to the bed and place himself between Koushi's thighs, his strong figure just above Koushi's delicate one.  
Daichi started grinding his hips over the omega, creating a delicious friction between their crotches, Suga was letting out the most alluring whimpers and moans and Daichi thought he would come just by listening to them.

''Come on Daichi, please i want you in me, i want to feel you..mngh want to feel your knot...alpha''. That did it for Daichi. He removed all his clothes in what he thought might be record time. And even in that state, he wanted to made sure that Koushi (his Koushi) was well prepared and ready for him. Oh was he ready, Koushi waas on his bed with his legs spread wide emitting the most alluring scent.  
"God, you smell so good, i want you so much, my Koushi, come on open your legs for me". Koushi felt a shiver up his spine at those words. Daichi started kissing his neck, sucking on his scent glands until the omega was a moaning mess. He kept going down, sucking on the omega's nipples until they were red and puffy. Suga couldn't take anymore, he felt empty and needy. "Daichi! alpha! come on I n-need you in me, if you don't put that dick inside me right n-now, i s-swear daichi im gon-naaahh!!" Koushi's rant was cut off by something hot and moist entering his ass. When he looked down he saw Daichi's head between his legs, licking the sweet slick that was coming out of his ass like a starving man. 

After what felt hours, Daichi finally rose up from Koushi's ass, licking away the slick dripping down his mouth. "You taste so good Koushi, just how I imagined you would". The setter thought he could come with just those words alone, but he force himself to wait for Daichi to be inside of him. As if reading his mind, the alpha positioned himself between Koushi's legs and started entering him slowly. Koushi felt so full and perfect, he wanted to stay like that forever. "G-god Koushi, you feel so tight and s-so so good, I can't believe this is real" "I should b-be the one saying that, you dont know how many times I wished for you to take me in the locker room after everyone left, captain". Daichi was sure that after this, he wasn't going to react in the same way when his team call him captain again, but he couldn't care less, he'd let Koushi call him whatever he wants.  
"Say that again", Daichi growled. "Come on captain, faster please, I need you to fill me up , knot me please, captain!". Koushi was screaming at this point and Daichi felt so grateful that his parents weren't home because he doesn't think he could stop the omega from moaning like that, not that he wanted to. 

Koushi felt the knot in his belly getting tighter and tighter with each thrust form Daichi he could almost taste his orgasm and he knew it was going to be the best he's ever had. He felt the captain's knot catching in his ass and he started to whimper for it. "Knot me alpha come on please I need it! Daichi please" "B-but what if you get pregnant, we didn't even think about that". Daichi's mind started to work again and thought about the risks of knotting Koushi in his state, he wouldn'y mind having children with the omega (actually that was one of his many dreams), but he knew it would be difficult with them about to graduate and he didn't even know if Koushi wanted kids in the first place.  
When he was about to pull out, however, Koushi stopped him, his legs locking him in place and getting his knot completely inside the setter's ass. "K-koushi what are you doing?!" "I've been taking birth control since m-my first heat, so y-you don't need to worry about m-me getting p-pregnant, i wouldn't m-mind though OHMYGOD! D-daichi you f-feel so big inside". That was enough for the alpha to finally let go. He came so hard, his vision went white, he buried his face in Koushi's neck and after a silent "bite me" he bit in Koushi's scent glands, claiming him as his.  
Koushi couldn't even prepared himself for the amazing feeling of the knot growing inside of him, the hot cum shooting straight to his prostate and gushing out of his ass and the hard bite in his neck, it was all to much and not enough at the same time. He came untouched, his eyes rolling at the back of his skull, he felt like he came for hours until it finally stop and then he passed out, the events of the day were too much for him. 

When he woke up, he felt a strong pair of arms around his waist and something still inside of him, when he looked back, Daichi was staring at him with so much love he thought he was going to pass out again, but he manage to control himself. "How much time was I out?" "Not much, like 2 minutes maybe, my knot still inside you, can you feel it?" Daichi asked, grinding his knot in the omega's prostate, making him whimper in delicious over stimulation and kissing the bond mark in the process and also giving the setter his first kiss of many. Koushi could indeed feel it, he still felt so full and so blissed out he wanted to stay there forever. He also felt his heat starting again, to soon in his opinion, but he could help it with Daichi spoiling him like that. He called his mom and explained everything that happened, she was worried at first but she had known Daichi for a long time now and he knew he would make a good mate. After all that, Koushi decided to relax and let Daichi take care of him however he wanted. After all that's what mates are for aren't they?

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i've ever written about anything ever aside from essays lmao, thanks for reading


End file.
